wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Malachite (Garnet the Skywing)
Malachite is Garnet the Skywing's OC, Please do not steal! |-|Character Info= A tribid 50% Skywing, 25% Seawing and 25% Sandwing... Malachite is the tribid son of Ember and Shore A dragonet runs down the street beside you smiling so brightly, a second later you catch yourself smiling at the innocence of the naive dragonet... Appearance Malachite genes seem at a first glance to come prominently from the SeaWing side. He has the SeaWing colouring (Emerald green underscales and wing membrane, malachite green scales, and a teal blue 'ruff'). Additionally, Malachite has the SeaWing 'ruff', making his body seem the most like a SeaWing. Other then that, Malachite is a SkyWing. He has the scale pattern of one and the overall build as Malachite does not have the webbed feet of a SeaWing. His claws, tail, and face structure is a SkyWing's. His SandWing heritage only is seen in his eyes and horns. This is to be expected as his father's genes were prominently those of a SeaWing's, even though it seems as if Malachite took the SeaWing traits that his father did not have. Malachite's eyes are a pure onyx, and seem to stare into the depth of your soul. Looking back you remember with a jolt that he was a hybrid, and you catch yourself wondering what powers he has, not one thing you thought of was close to the truth... Abilities Malachite can breath a weak fire but sadly cannot breath underwater as he does not possess gills; instead he can hold his breath a little above average, but not enough to make an advantage in fighting or swimming. He has normal sized wings and with no glowing stripes. Because he possesses no tail barb, Malachite is quite weak compared to others. Maybe it's because of his ancestry but Malachite has an unique ability which allows him to see other dragons emotions. He cannot affect the emotions the dragons have and it's instead almost if every dragon has an "aura" which shows their emotions (a dark red for angry, dark green for disgust, etc.) These colours will swirl around; as many emotions can be felt in a moment. In addition, if a dragon feels one emotion for a long time (sadness from a death), the dragon's "aura" will have that tinge. Because most of the negative emotions are darker colours, Malachite likes to stay away from those with "darker auras". Of course this does not apply to everyone, Malachite cannot see the "aura" of himself or RainWings who canonically hide their emotions from their scales. 'Oh three moons a hybrid' they whisper, 'Why does he exist?' the subject of these taunts is oblivious, you want to tell him what they're saying but something stops you. It may be his nativity but something compels you to protect this innocent dragonet from the outside darkness... Personality Malachite is the happy-go-lucky dragon. Raised in a caring household, Malachite's personality is carefree, naive, and happy. Malachite doesn't want to realize the horrors of the real world; instead he prefers to live blissfully in his happy bright one. When dragons tease him about being a hybrid or discriminate against him it seems that he doesn't care. That is false; Malachite does care. He cares about the fact the dragon's aura goes darker, or he cares that tints of jealousy or disgust peak through their aura. Malachite is sweet and kind to the dragons who are sad, and many dragons wonder how he always knows what to say to make dragons happy. Malachite wants the world to be a better place, as a world filled with dragons with dark auras would be gloomy and sad. Malachite is always happy, and his happiness is contagious. The most stern or sad dragons smile at his naive happiness, while the angry feel their anger fade away. He was born to a loving family oblivious to everything, unaware of the skeletons in his house's closets... History Malachite was born to two normal weavers living in Possibility. Well that's what they told him. In fact, Ember and Shore had many problems before Malachite was born. In a way those problems remain, still even with all of this they did not want their dragonet to suffer like them; so they kept it a secret. Malachite does suspect something; his parents always freeze up at the mention of his 'other grandparents' and on the street his dad always is cautious around unknown SandWings. But still, Malachite takes ignorance as bliss and tries to forget all those warning signs. His school life is normal and he made a lot of friends. Even those who would bully hybrids are unable bully the innocent looking dragonet. Malachite's best friend is a MudWing named Squelch; someone with a " nice, calming aura". He had a caring mother, a loving father, a grandmother, a grandfather what he lacked was his other grandparents... Relationships Mom Malachite loves his mom and he always feels calmed when near her. He often expressing his fears to her glad to be comforted by her aura and words. Dad Malachite loves his Dad but is worried about his hatred against SandWings and SeaWings. Sunstone (Grandmother) Malachite loves his Grandmother, and always looks forward to when she visits. She has a aura of calm around her that Malachite feels safe in. Peregrine (Grandfather) Malachite loves his Grandfather, and looks forward to when he visits. But he is worried about the dark blue aura that shows when Malachite asks about him about his other Grandparents. Squelch (Best friend) Malachite likes this funny MudWing a lot. He has a nice aura, and whenever Malachite is near him he feels safe. Squelch was Malachite's first friend and they are almost never apart. Squelch is the first dragon Malachite invited to his house and Malachite is the first dragon who was invited to go to Squelch's house by Squelch. They have both promised to be with each other forever. They all wanted to protect him, but some secrets when kept secret hurt more then if he knew at the start... '' Trivia *No one knows about his emotion seeing ability, in fact Malachite doesn't realise he is the only one who has it. He thinks all dragoons can see the "aura" around dragons. *Malachite has some suspicions of his parents hiding something but is trying not to believe it *He is friendly to most dragons unless they have a dark "aura" around them ''The dragonet was safe, unaware of the danger creeping closer and closer... |-|Gallery= Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)